HATE U, LOVE U
by Lee Ming Hyun
Summary: ini re-post loh. ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja, KYUMIN!LEMON!YAOI!


**Anneyong, saya balik lagi bawa FF yang bertajuk NC , saya akan berniat melanjutkan jika ada yang berminat dengan FF saya ini dengan mereviewnya. . Mungkin nanti disetiap chapter saya akan peringatkan jika chapter tersebut mengandung NC.**

**Mianhae, buat Typo(S), katakata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan OOC di FF ini. **

**Bash boleh , tapi pake akun FFN ya? dan yang masuk akal juga kata-katanya.**

**Ini FF ****KYUMIN,**** jika kalian tidak menyukai silahkan tinggalkan FF ini.**

**nb: jangan panggil author, saya masih amatiran*plak* panggil ita aja, saya lahir tahun 95.**

**Main Cast :Kyumin*always* and other cast**

**rated : M**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Disebuah taman seorang namja kulit pucat dengan rambut brunette dengan kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya sedang membaca buku dengan tebal yang hampir 7cm.

Sesekali dahi namja berkulit pucat itu berkerut bertanda bahwa namja itu tidak mengerti dengan isi buku yang ia baca.

" KYUUUHHYYUUUNNN" teriak seorang namja cantik dengan oktaf yang sangat tinggi menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun_namja berkulit pucat itu.

Kyuhyun mengehela nafas ketika dia mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

" Aish, dia lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberi tanda pada halaman buku yang dia baca sebelum diinterupsi oleh namja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Sungmin-namja cantik itu- teman masa kecilnya itu berlari mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

Senyuman itu masih melengkung indah di bibir plum milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang jengah melihat senyum bodoh milik Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

" Hentikan memperlihatkan Senyum bodoh itu Min" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih saa tersenyum.

CHUP

Sungmin mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun selesai bicara. Niat Sungmin awalnya hanya menempelkan namun tak di sangka Kyuhyun malah melumat bibir bawah milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyunnya itu pasti sangat merindukannya.

" Euuunghh" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memasuka Lidahnya ke mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengeksplor bibir Plum milik Sungmin. Sungmin senang sekali pada Kenyataannya Kyuhyun masih saja handal dalam berciuman. Apa lagi berciuman dengannya.

Sungmin ingin sekali ciuman ini tak berakhir namun Sungmin masih membutuhkan benda gas bernama OKSIGEN.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun saat pasokan udara yang dimilikinya sudah menipis. Kyuhun yang mengerti bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan udara melepaskan ciumannya,

" Buat apa kau kembali Min?" tanya Kyuhyun datar tanpa melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih tertarik kepada buku tebal yang tadi ditutupnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti marah dengan kepergiannya kejepang 6 bulan yang lalu yang tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun sama sekali.

" Aku hanya berliburan di Jepang Kyu dan aku kini kembali karena aku sangat meridukanmu. Jeongmal Bogoshipo" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

" Cih merindukanku kau bilang?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jijik.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu, Sungmin sudah terbisa dengan ucapan pedas

milik Kyuhyun. bukan Kyuhyun jika tidak memiliki segudang ucapan pedas untuk orang lain.

"Setelah 3 bulan lalu kau membuatku gila akibat kepergianmu?" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya kembali dengan kasar.

" Aku hanya berliburan ke Jepang Kyu. Lagi pula aku merindukan Sungjin. Kenapa kau tidak menyusulku saja?' tanya Sungmin dengan santai.

Kyuhyun hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di bangku taman.

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan langsung menemui namja yang amat sangat ingin ditemuinya itu namun Kyuhyun malah meninggalkan Sungmin di Taman.

" KYUUU, CHAKAMAN" teriak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya memang belum jalan terlalu jauh.

" Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu kelinci gendut?" Tanya Kyuhyun sadis pada Sungmin yang kini sudah berada disampinya.

" Hosh .. Hosh kau meninggalkanku Kyu. Hosh lelah sekali "ucap Sungmin terengah-engah.

" Lagi pula buat apa kau mengikutiku, hah ?"

" Aku ingin tinggal diapatementmu Kyu. Kau tahu kan kalau semua keluargaku

tinggal di Jepang?"

Sungmin memang tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di Korea. Semua keluarga Sungmin tinggal diJepang karena perusahaan terbesar milik keluarga Sungmin berada di Jepang.

" Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di hotel saja?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Sungmin langsung menghentikan jalannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kalau kau memang tak suka dengan kehadiranku disini. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke Jepang. Padahal aku kembali untukmu Kyu. tapi kau malah seperti ini." ucap Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan menjauhinya langsung mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengejarnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik kesedihan wajahnya.

' Aku tahu Kyu kau pasti sangat meridukanku dan takan mungkin membiarkanku kembali keJepang. Hehehe '

" Aish aku menyerah. Kau menang Min."

Sungmin masih memasang tampang bersedih namun dibalik tampang sedihnya itu tersimpan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang masih saja diam ditempatnya. Sungmin yang menyadari dirinya ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah imut Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat

senyuman mengerikan dari Sungmin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

' Kau selalu kalah dari Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun' Batin Sungmin.

* * *

Di apartement Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada diapartement milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tidak tinggal bersama orang lebih memilih tinggal diapartement milik orang tuanya karena walaupun dia tinggal dirumah pun buat apa toh orang tuanya Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul tidak pernah berada dirumah. Mereka lebih menghabiskan waktunya di China untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka.

" Kyu, apa umma dan appa tak pernah datang kesini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung menidurkan dirinya di ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah laku seenaknya Sungmin dia hanya bisa diam dan tak meladeni pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan pertanyaannya tidak di hiraukan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

" Kyuu~ aku datang kemari untuk kau . kenapa kau tak menghiraukan ku Kyu? Apa kau tak rindu padaku eoh?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

" Aku harus bagaimana Min? " Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berhadapan dengan tangan Sungmin yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

" Biasanya jika kau bertemu denganku kau langsung memelukku , mencium ku dan tak jarang kau menyentuhku. Tapi mengapa kau malah seperti ini sekarang? Apa kau sekarang sudah kembali straight seperti dulu Kyu? apa kau sekarang sudah tidak tertarik lagi padaku Kyu?"

Sungmin melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang masih menundukan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang.

" Kau yang membuat aku gay seperti ini Min dan akan seperti ini sampai kapanpun . kau membuat aku menggilaimu dan Kaupun membuat aku gila tanpamu Min. Kau selalu membuatku melambung dan menjatuhkan aku disaat bersamaan. Aku tak mau jatuh untuk sekian kalinya Min." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin.

" Kyu , bisakah kau tak berkata seperti hanya tak ingin kau terlalu mencintaiku Kyu. ini salah." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

" LALU MENGAPA KAU KEMBALI LAGI MIN?! AKU SELALU BERUSAHA MELUPAKANMU MIN! DISAAT AKU INGIN MELUPAKANMU KAU MALAH KEMBALI DAN MEMBUAT AKU SEMAKIN SANGAT MENCINTAIMU MIN! KAU YANG MEMBUAT AKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI MIN!" emosi Kyuhyun meledak .

Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya yang sangat ingin dia keluarkan semenjak Sungmin berkali-kali, bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin meninggalkannya sudah berulang kali bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.

Datang dan pergi seenaknya dikehidupannya membuat Kyuhyun membenci seorang namja manis bernama Sungmin. Namun besarnya cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin meggalahkan kebencian yang ada dihati Kyuhyun. Sungmin bagaikan mimpi indah bagi Kyuhyun. Mimpi yang akan hilang jika Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

Sungmin tak sanggup lagi melihat Kyuhyun lebih terpuruk dari ini. Sungmin memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang kini sudah merosot di lantai. Ingin sekali Sungmin pergi meninggalkan semua bayangan Kyuhyun dan ketidak sanggupan Sungmin untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi penghalangnya.

" Kyu, hiks.. uljima. Jeongmal Mianhae Kyu. Aku tahu hiks.. kau sangat sangat mencintaiku. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat mu seperti ini. Aku janji hiks.. demi Tuhan dan Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini Kyu. aku takan lagi pernah hiks.. meninggalkanmu Kyu. takkan pernah"

* * *

" eungghh" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai bermain disekitar lehernya. Kyuhyun terus menjilat dan mengecap semua ruang yang ada dileher Sungmin. Sungmin sangat menyukai perilaku kyuhyun lakukan padanya sekarang. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati seolah-olah Sungmin merupakan suatu barang yang sangat berharga dan mudah pecah.

Kyuhyun membuka baju yang Sungmin gunakan dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menyerang nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu. mulutnya meraup nipple kanan Sungmin sedangkan tangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun memelintir, menekan dan mencubit nipple Sungmin.

" ahh.. Kyuuhh~.. inih nik... ahh~ mhatt .. she.. ahh khalihh" ucap Sungmin walau disetiap ucapannya selalu disertai dengan desahan Sungmin yang tak ada henti-hentinya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengantikan tangan kirinya yang sedang bermain dengan nipple Sungmin dengan mulutnya dan tangan kanannya bermain dengan nipple Sungmin yang kiri.

'Shit baru mendengar desahannya saja milikku langsung menegang seperti ini' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika dia merasakan sesuatu didaerah selangkangannya sudah mulai membesar.

Ciuman Kyuhyun lama kelamaan turun kearah milik Sungmin yang masih lengkap terbaluti celanna jeansnya.

" Buka celana mu Min" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Kau saja yang bukakan Kyu~~ . Aku sudah tak tahan merasakan milikmu didalam tubuhku Kyu. emmhh.. ahh~ " desah Sungmin sambil memainkan nipplenya sendiri dengan pose yang sangat menggoda.

" SHIT. Mengapa kau begitu menggoda Min?" Kyuhyun langsung membukakan celana jeans Sungmin serta celana dalamnya.

Sungmin kini sudah full naked. Milik Sungmin kini sudah berdiri mencuat dengan cairan precum yang membasahi kepala junior Milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam dan perlahan mengkocok milik Sungmin.

" Ahh.. Kyu~.. lhe.. ahh.. bih.. khe. Ahh.. ras" rancau Sungmin

Kyuhyun meningkatkan intensitas kocokannya pada junior milik Sungmin. Sungmin belingsatan penuh nikmat. Sungguh Sungmin memang merindukan saat dirinya disentuh Kyuhyun. itu adalah nikmat yang tak terhingga untuk Sungmin.

" ahh.. Kyuu.. ahh .. eunghh.. ahh"

" Mha~ ahh Shukan.. Kyuh~"

" Masukan apa Min? " tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura polo tanpa mengurangi intensitas kocokannya

" Ma.. ahh... sukan milikkuh~ kedhalam .. ahh.. mulutmu"

Kyuhyun langsung mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin . Kyuhyun langsung meraup junior milik Sungmin kedalam mulutnya.

" Ahh.. ahh.. enak.. she.. emhh khalih~"

Kyuhyun memanjakan milik Sungmin didalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun membelitkan lidahnya mengitari milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menusukan lidahnya dalam lubang keluarnya precum milik Sungmin.

" Ahh.. Kyu.. eungghh.. emh.. aku ingin .. ahh"

Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa Sungmin ingin segera klimaks langsung meningkatkan kecepatan kocokan mulutnya pada milik Sungmin dengan kecepatan yang sangat penuh.

"Ahh.. eungguh Kyu .. aku.. ahh KYYUUHHYYUUUNN" erang Sungmin saat Sungmin mencapai klimakasnya

" hah.. hah .. hah " sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengtaur nafasnya setelan fase klimaks.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini sedang menikmati fase-fase klimaksnya. Wajahnya yang merah serta bibir Sungmin yang sedikit bengkak dan terbuka itu membuat gairah tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya hanya tersenyum.

" Waeyo Min? Ada apa ? mengapa kau membuat bibirmu seperti bebek seperti itu ehm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Kau curang Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti pernyataan Sungmin yang terdengar ambigu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

" Kau masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap Kyu sedangkan aku sudah full naked seperti ini"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa simpul mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kau nakal Min." Ucap Kyuyun menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang sangat panjang dan panas.

" Kita mulai lagi ya Kyu. kita belum selesai kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Memang kau mau aku melakukan apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus paha Sungmin yang sangat putih mulus tanpa cacat.

" ahh.. Kyu.. aku sangat menginginkan dirimu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memjamkan matanya menikmati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

" Ayo Kita mulai Min"

Sungmin mulai membukakan pakaian Kyuhyun satu persatu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Sungmin menggenggam kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

" ahh~ min . the ahh.. Min. Damn! ini nikmat sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semua pijatan Sungmin pada kejantanannya.

Sungmin langsung membawa kejantanan Kyuhyun kepada mulut kecilnya.

" Ahh.. Min. The..Ahh.. ennmm Russ Min.. lhe..bih che..pat" desah Kyuhyun sambil menusuk-nusukan kejantannya pada mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak mengingat ukuran kejantanan Kyuhyun yang besar dan pajang. Namun melihat Kyuhyun masih menikmati semua service yang Sungmin lakukan membuat Sungmin senang bukan kepayang.

" Ahh... eunghh Minhh.. ahh"

Sungmin merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah berkedutan dalam mulutnya mempercepat tempo kepalanya.

Sungmin menghisap ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun agar cairan Kyuhyun dapat keluar dengan segera. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik kejantanannya dari muliut Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus kecewa.

" Waeyo Kyu?" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Semua orang bilang Sampah harus dibuang ditempatnya kan Min?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu, namun Sungmin tidak mengerti apa hubungannya cairan precum dengan sampah.

" Cairan aku pun begitu Min. Harus dikeluarkan ditempat yang seharusnya"

Sungmin berseringai mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin lah yang mengajari Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana bercinta dengan sesama jenis.

'PLETAK'

" Appo Kyu. Mengapa kau menjitakku?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepala yang terkena sentuhan lembut-jitakan-Kyuhyun.

" Berhenti melakukan seringaian seperti itu Min. Kau tak pantas sekali"

" Cepat menungginglah. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai dan besok aku mesti berangkat

kesekolah Min" perintah Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun. posisi Sungmin kini sudah sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan.

Kyuhyun mengamati bongkahan daging yang kenyal dan padat namun tetap lembut

dihadapannya.

" Apa aku begitu merindukan pada bokong ku Kyu?" Sungmin merasakan rasa geli pada bokongnya.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan pada bokongnya. Kyuhyun sedang asyik menjilati bokong Sungmin layaknya es Krim.

" Kyuhh" panggil Sungmin menahan sensasi geli yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada bokong serta holenya.

" Waeyo Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilati bokong

"ahh.. Apa tidak joh ahh... rok kau menjilati ho ahh..le ku she..pherthi.. ahh.. ini? Hentikan Kyu. Geli"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menusukkan juniornya kepada hole Sungmin yang bukan pertama kali dijamahnya.

'JLEB'

" AKKKHHH" teriak Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun memasukan dengan sempurna juniornya didalam lubang Sungmin.

" Kau selalu nikmat Min ahh!" desah Kyuhyun sambil menusuk-nusukan miliknya pada lubang Sungmin.

" Ahh! Kyuh.. Ahh! Fhas.. ahh! Ther ! "

" Ahh! Semmpphh... ahh! phiitt!"

Hanya desahan, erangan dan umpatan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir kedua namja yang sedang melepaskan semua hasrat yangsudah ditahannya sejak lama.

" KYYYUUUHH/MMIIINNNHH" Erang keduanya saat mereka sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan masing-masing.

"Saranghae Min"

"Aku tahu Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban saja jawaban itu yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan cinta padanya. Sungmin beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan tidur di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Tanpa aku menjawab kau tahu bukan jawabnnya apa?" Sungmin berbalik nanya pada Kyuhyun dengan masih memainkan jari-jari mungilnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Kau terlalu semu Min. kadang aku lelah dengan semua ini" lirih Kyuhyun

" Mian Kyu. Tinggalkan aku jika kau lelah dengan semua ini Kyu"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan itu, sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

' Andai aku bisa meninggalkan semuanya Kyu. Namun nyatanya untuk pergi sebentar pun aku tak sanggup' Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

" jika aku bisa Min. namun sayangnya aku tak bisa."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Tidurlah Min. besok aku harus berangkat sekolah" Kyuhyuh mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

' Mian Kyu. aku tahu ini memang sangat berat untuk kita. Terutama untuk mu. Saranghae jeongmal Saranghae '

Sungminpun memejamkan matanya menyusul kepergian Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

Biarlah hanya tubuh mereka yang saling mengungkapkan seberapa besar cinta yang mereka masing-masing miliki.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind To Review ?**

**sign **

**Ming Hyun**


End file.
